


Don't Tell Lester

by IantoMcKay



Series: Connor Is A Dork [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Connor is clumsy, Gen, Lester is mad, the arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoMcKay/pseuds/IantoMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor brings Sid and Nancy to the ARC. It goes exactly as you would expect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Lester

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks goes to my two IRL best friends, who helped out betaing this thing.  
> Disclaimer- I don't own the characters... Obvilously... Tho I wish.

"COME BACK!" Connor yelled.

He was currently chasing Sid and Nancy around the ARC.

"Get back here! If Lester sees you, he'll kill me!"

Connor lunged out to try and catch Sid, but accidentally knocked over a table instead.

"AAARRH! What a stupid idea to bring them here!" he cursed at himself.

The truth was he couldn't bring himself to leave them alone in the flat.

At the moment he was chasing Nancy and had finally round her up in a corner.

"Haha I got you now!" Connor said triumphantly.

He threw himself forward and latched onto Nancy in one swift move.

"YES! Got you! One down, one to go" Connor grinned and balled up his hand in triumph while holding Nancy in the other.

After putting Nancy in her cage, making sure she wouldn't bite her way through it, he went to find Sid.

Looking around the room he quickly found that Sid wasn't there.

He opened the door and went out into the hallway only to bump into Nick.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there" Connor said looking in every other direction than Nick.

"That's alright but look out next time okay?" Nick said a bit annoyed.

"What are you looking for?" Nick said curiously.

"Um um…. I-I-I uhm?" Connor said, scratching his neck.

"Okay…. Please don't tell Lester, but I brought Sid and Nancy to the ARC today. And they kinda escaped. But don't worry I've already caught Nancy" Connor said a bit nervous.

"Wow! That was really stupid Connor" Nick grinned.

"Yeah I know. But will you please help me find him?" Connor begged.

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose but agreed to help Connor.

"Okay if you go that way, then I'll go that way" Connor said, pointing in the direction of the hallway.

"Alright" Nick said as they split up in each their direction.

Connor went down towards the main entrance, while Nick went towards the Anomaly Detector room.

Feeling comfortable enough that Lester wouldn't hear it, he started calling out his name "Sid! Come on buddy, where are you? I got a nice little treat for you!" Connor said in an almost singing voice.

A small scramble in the room to his left got his attention.

Connor opened the door and peeked in slowly.

He looked around the room and then he heard the sound again, coming from under the table.

Connor crouched down to see Sid gnawing on something under the table.

"Got you! Nowhere to go now, buddy" Connor whispered to himself while slowly sneaking up on him.

Connor was only a few feet from Sid, when he accidently knocked over a lamp.

The lamp fell with a loud bang, scarring Sid.

Connor sought the opportunity to try and catch Sid by leaping through the air.

What Connor had not calculated was his landing, and made a horrible mistake of landing on his arm.

Connor cried out in pain while his arm twisted, as he connected with the floor.

Apparently Becker had heard the commotion and came into the room to see what was going on.

When he came in he saw Connor on floor, cradling his arm and Sid shivering in the corner.

"What happened in here?" Becker said confused.

Connor – who had not heard Becker come in – jumped in surprise.

"Um… I was trying to catch Sid and landed on me arm. I think it might be broken?" Connor said in a worried tone.

Becker crouched down, eyeing Connor sceptically.

"Try moving your fingers."

Connor tried for a moment before giving up.

"Um, could you get Sid for me? But be careful, he's really fast"

Becker stood up, walked over to the corner and grabbed Sid by the tail in one swift move.

"Not fair! How come it was so easy for you?" Connor said in a yelp.

Let's get you to the infirmary" Becker said, helping Connor up into a standing position.

Becker and Connor walked silently down the hallway, making a stop to put Sid in the cage with Nancy, before heading towards the infirmary.

Making their way into the infirmary, Connor stopped and turned around to look at Becker.

"Please don't tell Lester about the whole Sid and Nancy thing. He'll kill me if he finds out" Connor said.

"And could you tell Nick that Sid has been caught?"

It altogether took roughly an hour to get the x-ray – in which they found out that his arm was indeed broken – and getting the cast on.

Connor felt really stupid. "How am I going to explain this to Lester?" He mumbled to himself.

He was walking down the hallway yet again, when he saw Abby coming towards him with a worried smile.

"What happened?" she asked, looking down at the cast on his arm.

"Landed on me arm, just a little scratch, nothing to worry about..." Connor smiled in a sheepish way.

"How did you fall?"

"um… um… I-i-I… Um… On me arm?" He said evasively.

"Connor" She shot him a stern look.

Connor groaned miserably.

"Okay, I brought Sid and Nancy to the ARC and… Please don't kill me, but they escaped, which was followed by me falling while trying to catch Sid".

Abby tried to keep a stern look on her face, whilst sighing heavily at the dorkiness of her roommate. Although she felt betrayed, she burst out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

Despite being laughed at, Connor couldn't help feeling relieved. At least She wasn't mad at him.. For now, at least…

In that moment Nick and Actionman Becker joined them.

"Ah, Connor! Good to see you made it out alive." Nick joked and Conner nodded sarcastically.

In that exact moment, Lester burst out through a door and Connor sent the three others his best Please-don't-tell-on-me smile.

"Care to explain a few things? Firstly, what's with that cast on your arm? And secondly, I've heard rumors of Diictodons running loose around the ARC?"

"Well… eh you see...–"

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :3


End file.
